howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Typhoomerang
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Dragons silo typhoomerang.png |Attack2 = 14 (DP) |Speed2 = 20 (DP) |Armor2 = 12 (DP) |Firepower = 17 (DP) |Shot Limit2 = 10 (DP) |Venom2 = 0 (DP) |Jaw Strength2 = 6 (DP) |Stealth = 6 (DP) |Known Dragons = |Subspecies = |Hybrids = Hoarsbrumble |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Typhoomerang is a large Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Riders of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg ''|thumb|70px|left]] Typhoomerang eggs color depends on what color the dragon will be. These eggs look rather unique, as they have swirls all over its surface, the brown/orange ones as it has stripes that resemble the pattern of wood on it while the swirl resembles the 'eye' of a tree. The egg of a Typhoomerang strongly resembles the planet Jupiter. ''|thumb|130px|left]] Hatchling to Adult Typhoomerangs are very large dragons, and they come in a variety of colors including blue, yellow, red, and orange. They have two large horns and orange eyes. The legs are exactly like that of a Monstrous Nightmare. They look like a mix-breed of a Monstrous Nightmare and a Timberjack. Baby Typhoomerangs have a measured wingspan of 20 inches long. Titan Wing Titan Wing Typhoomerangs looks extremely similar to their adult counterparts, with a few differences. A Titan Wing Typhoomerang is mainly black, with some grey patches around its wings. Its longer horns are red at the tip and the folds on its segmented belly are red too. The tip and the bones in its wings appear to be red too. Their legs have red claws and a what appears to be a frilly sail at the back of them. Abilities Contrary to most dragon species, Typhoomerangs appear to have fully developed traits and abilities while being Tiny Tooth baby dragons, as shown by Torch. Firepower The Typhoomerang's fiery breath resembles a giant tornado that can burn anything in its path except for those that remain right in the middle of it. They are capable of spewing large ropes fire, reaching several dozens of meters in length of sustaining it for long periods of time. Typhoomerangs can launch into the air and fire their flames in a spiraling manner, which they use to surround and trap foes and potential prey, which each round getting closer and closer until it eventually reaches and scorches its target, as shown when Torch's Mother caught and killed a wild boar. Typhoomerangs are also able to cloak themselves in a veil of flames, similar to how Monstrous Nightmares cover themselves in flames, and perform a drill-like lunge towards their foes. When it spins, a Typhoomerang leaves a large scorch mark on the ground. This mark indicates how old the dragon is, how big it is, and where it went — similar to the rings in a tree. Sparkle Shower Typhoomerangs are able to emit a shower of sparks from their bodies. It is unclear how they create these sparks or where they originate on the body. This ability is separate from their fiery breath abilities, as demonstrated by Torch in "The Terrible Twos". The display is almost as dazzling as fireworks, and can be produced during flight, by adults as well as juveniles. Strength and Combat Typhoomerangs possess immense strength, which combined with their large size and weight make them one of the strongest non-Alpha dragons known to Vikings. They can stop forest fires with a few flaps of their massive wings, and uproot trees simply by walking into them. They can also effortlessly carry large dragons such as Hideous Zipplebacks on their backs while showing no sign of strain or effort. Typhoomerangs use their Stoker Class temperament to attack foes and use their size, strength, and relentlessness to outfight most opponents. They use their massive wings to cause huge gusts of wind and as shields to protect them from most attacks. Speed and Agility Torch has been shown to have great speed and reflexes, capable of taking even a Night Fury by surprise as shown when Toothless threw away Torch; he was able to come back right away before Toothless could even turn his head. As adults, they are fast enough to be able to steadily purse even the fastest dragons, such as Night Furies. Typhoomerangs are quite flexible, sharing similar biology with the Timberjack. Typhoomerangs are perfectly able to fold their huge and powerful wings together as Torch was able to give like a hug to his beloved old trainer. Typhoomerangs have a unique move of wrapping themselves up with their wings protectively such as when Torch wrapped Hiccup and Toothless. Endurance and Stamina Typhoomerangs are capable of surviving crashing into multiple obstacles suffering little damage and can endure multiple fires and physical attacks from other dragons such as Gronckles and Hideous Zipplebacks while showing no sign of damage. Typhoomerangs are capable of relentlessly pursuing their targets for long periods of time, showing no sign of fatigue or muscle strain. Eel Consumption Having immunity to Eel Pox, they are able to consume eels without suffering any of the ill effects that most dragons suffer from when eating eels, making them one of the only three dragons capable of eating eels. Shot Limit Recharge Due to reasons unknown, consuming an eel recharges a Typhoomerang's shot count or increases their shot limit by an unknown amount, making them one of the few dragons that are able to recharge their shot limits immediately. Ash Fertilizer A Typhoomerang's flames leave scorch marks on the ground, which apparently increase the fertility rate of the surrounding ground, enough so as to stimulate increased plant and thus flower growth in the area. Weaknesses Due to their large sizes, adult Typhoomerangs have trouble making sharp or sudden turns while in flight, needing more time to coordinate their moves, with failure to do so often resulting in their crashing nearby obstacles or landing prematurely. Their spiraling jets of flame are tornado-like in structure sporting a non-fiery center, which grows along with the flame the further it gets from the Typhoomerang. This opening can eventually get large enough for large dragons such as Hideous Zipplebacks and Monstrous Nightmares to fit in the middle of this flame. Behavior and Personality Typhoomerangs are high strung, hot-headed and passionate dragons, and are extremely protective of their offspring and rather territorial. They use their spiral jets of flame to mark their territories, or as mating displays. Typhoomerang young tend to grow up very fast. Typhoomerangs tend to sleep and rest in caves and caverns that litter their forest home. And like most dragons, they protect smaller creatures by folding their wings tightly into a cocoon-like casing and tucking their heads under their wings. When hunting for food, Typhoomerangs use their flame vortex to trap and kill prey. In addition, Typhoomerangs have been known to hunt for aquatic prey (eels in particular) by skimming the water's surface and snagging their catch with their mouth. According to ''Dragons: Titan Uprising, the songs of Terrible Terrors are soothing to the anxious nature of Tense Typhoomerangs living in and around Berk Forest. Training Training a Typhoomerang is not known to be hard. As a baby, they are rather impressionable and trustworthy, as shown when Torch became inseparable to the Riders promptly after they saved him. However, if one manages to successfully catch its attention and prove that you are of no harm, the Typhoomerang will slowly bond with you. According to DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, the Typhoomerang is not able to be ridden due to its fire cyclone abilities. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''Dragons: Riders of Berk In "The Terrible Twos", the Typhoomerang was one of the first new species of dragons found by the Berk Dragon Training Academy. A baby Typhoomerang was accidentally found by Fishlegs and Meatlug and forced them to crash land. Fishlegs described it as "a flaming squirrel". It was then found by Hiccup and Toothless. Upon discovering that it was a new species, Hiccup took it home with him, much to Toothless' dismay. Returning home, Stoick named the dragon Torch after he lit the fire. Torch starts to annoy Toothless, stealing his dinner and bed, and making it look like Toothless is just jealous. That night, Toothless hears furious roars coming out of the forest. When he goes to investigate, he soon discovers that Torch's Mother is also looking for her young. The next day, the Riders take Torch to Berk Dragon Training Academy and document him in the Book of Dragons, to learn that he has incredibly razor-sharp claws and is the first and only dragon that is not afraid of eel, even going as far as to eat one. Snotlout was eager to name it, coming up with names as they recorded facts about this new creature. They also discover that Typhoomerangs fly by setting themselves on fire and spin, leaving a burn mark behind. Seeing how it spins like a typhoon and returns like a boomerang, Fishlegs dubs the new dragon 'Typhoomerang'. Much later, the group discovers a large part of the forest destroyed, with a great swirling marking in the middle. They concluded that it was caused by a giant Typhoomerang. Hiccup finally realizes that this was the reason that Toothless tried to warn him about. Torch's mother suddenly appears and starts to chase Hiccup, Toothless and Torch. Hiccup and Toothless, however, manage to force the mother in a crash landing and Torch is reunited with his family. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In "Live and Let Fly", another Typhoomerang was found when the Riders investigated a burn mark of said dragon. In "The Night and the Fury", Fishlegs comes across one at Dragon Island. Later, Torch makes his second appearance, fully grown this time in "Zippleback Down". He meets Tuffnut, who is caught in one of the dragon traps he was assigned to remove. Tuffnut manages to train Torch and throw several contests, but although he suspects that they've met before as he finds Torch's face to be familiar, he doesn't actually recognize the dragon. Eventually, when Hiccup finds them, he reveals that the Typhoomerang is indeed Torch. Torch helps them to save Tuffnut and prevent a forest fire. During the events of "The Eel Effect", Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug meet a wild Typhoomerang at Eel Island, which is a perfect habitat for the dragon species. The specimen attacks them but is driven off by Fishlegs and Meatlug. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Heather mentions that after her time on Berk, her Razorwhip, Windshear, got into a fight with a Typhoomerang. Though she was able to fight it off, Windshear was badly wounded by it. Season 2 Snotlout, while searching for Astrid, chanced upon an angry Typhoomerang on an island, only to be chased out of its cave. In "Maces and Talons, Part 2", several Typhoomerangs were caught by Viggo Grimborn. They were chained and harnessed and the hunters commanded them to shoot fire at Hiccup and the gang. The gang swiftly evades the flames by flying through the tornado-shaped fire jet. The gang proceeds to free the Typhoomerangs. Games DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies The Typhoomerang can be found at the Wild Dragon Cliff. Upon entering the area, several eggs shells and burn marks can be seen. Training this dragon unlocks the 'Flaming Cyclone' achievement. Dragons: Rise of Berk In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Titan Wing Typhoomerang design was introduced. Torch, his mother, and siblings also appear. In addition, several game-exclusive individuals appear such as Skyfire, Pyre-Flier, Trap-phoomerang, and Primal Broadguard. ''School of Dragons The Typhoomerang is also available in ''School of Dragons. A matching totem also can be bought. ''Dragons: Titan Uprising Several Typhoomerang individuals, like Tense Typhoomerangs, Forest Typhoomerangs, Skywarden, and the Radiant Skyglow, and hybrids appear in this game. Trivia *The name 'Typhoomerang' is a play on the words "typhoon" and "boomerang", after Fishlegs and Astrid noticed that Torch spun like a typhoon and returned like a boomerang. *In ''Wild Skies, once the Typhoomerang is trained, the player is not visible on its back. This is due to it being stated in the Book of Dragons that they are unrideable. However, this was proven to be wrong in "Zippleback Down". *Typhoomerangs apparently grow very fast, as Torch became a fully grown adult in only a few moths. However, this could also mean that all dragons grow very fast, which explains why the babies of the main dragons in Gift of the Night Fury have never been seen since the short film. *The official website states that the Typhoomerang has the same speed stats as a Night Fury. However, this has been proven wrong, as Toothless flew much faster than a Typhoomerang's top speed in "The Terrible Twos". *It is strange that Viggo and Dagur knew the name "Typhoomerang", due to the name being established by the Riders. While Dagur could've been told by Heather, Viggo should've had no clue of the name, unless its name in the Dragon Eye is coincidentally the same. The same problem occurs with Ryker knowing the name 'Night Terror'. *The Typhoomerang's ability to fertilize soil with its scorch marks is similar to how new trees are able to grow after a forest fire. *The Typhoomerang is the first species of dragons to be introduced in the TV series. *Just like the Monstrous Nightmare, the Typhoomerang's bipedal stance and forearms melded into its large wings are similar to a Pteradactyl. *The Typhoomerang is one of the few species of dragons to not have any fear of eels, the others being the Death Song and the Fastfin. References Site Navigation Category:Large Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Wild Skies Category:Dragons with Immunities Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Torch Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising